Anexo:5ª temporada de Un show más
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2013-(E.U.) 2014-(Latinoamérica) }} La quinta temporada de Un show más se estrenó en Estados Unidos el 2 de sepriembre de 2013. Tiene continuación con el ultimo episodio de la temporada anterior. Es la Primera en doblarse en SDI Media de México. Reparto base Personajes episódicos Episodio #117: Lavandería del Infortunio (Laundry Woes) Trivia *Es el primer episodio doblado en SDI Media de México. Episodio #118: Hombre de Plata (Silver Dude) Trivia *Este es el primer episodio donde Daniel del Roble dobla a Benson. Episodio #119: El auto de Benson '(''Benson's Car) Trivia *En este episodio, Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. no repitió su personaje de Roger el mecánico, como hizo en el episodio "Almorzar en la Limusina" de la 4a temporada, en su lugar fue doblado por Herman López. Episoido #120: '''Burrito Multicarne (Every Meat Burritos) Trivia *Este es el primer episodio en donde Eduardo Ramírez dobla a Fantasmín/Fantasmano. *Tambien en este episodio el hermano de Fantasmin/Fantasmano, Fantasmon, por razones desconocidas no fue doblado por Carlos Hugo Hidalgo sino que fue reemplazado por Alfredo Gabriel Basurto. Episodio #121: Amiga Pared (Wall Buddy) Episodio #122: Skips Viaja En El Tiempo (A Skips in Time) Episodio #124: Cuentos de Terror del Parque 3 (Terror Tales of the Park III) Episodio #125: Pantesas (Tants) Episodio #126: Tiro Con Rebote (Bank Shot) Trivia *En este episodio, Héctor Moreno y Gustavo Melgarejo no retoman a sus respectivos personajes Don y el Dios del Basketball, siendo sustituidos por José Gilberto Vilchis y Esteban Desco. Episodio #127: La Torre de Poder (Power Tower) Trivia *En este episodio, Óscar Flores por razones desconocidas, no repitió su papel como "Papá Musculoso", como lo hizo en el capitulo "El salón trailero de la fama", siendo reemplazado por Martín Soto. Episodio #128: El Especial del Dia de Accion de Gracias '(''The Thanksgiving Special) Episodio #129: '''El Corazon de un Doble (The Heart of a Stuntman) Episodio #130: El Beso de Año Nuevo ' (''New Year's Kiss) Episodio #131: '''Esquiva Esto (Dodge This) Episodio #132: Baño Portatil (Portable Toilet) Episodio #133: La Tarjeta Postal ' (''The Postcard) Episodio #134: '''Rigby En El Cielo Con Un Burrito (Rigby in the Sky with Burrito) Episodio #135: Viaje al Fondo del Pozo de Autos (Journey to the Bottom of the Crash Pit) Episodio #136: Ahorrando Tiempo (Saving Time) Episodio #137: 'Guitarra del Rock ' (Guitar of Rock) Episodio #138: 'La Historia de Skips ' (Skips' Story) Episodio #139: 'El Regreso de Mordecai & Los Rigbys ' (The Return of Mordecai and the Rigbys) Episodio #140: 'Un Mal Retrato ' (Bad Portrait) Episodio #141: 'Video 101 ' (Video 101) Episodio #142: 'Me Gustas Hola ' (I Like You Hí) Episodio #143: 'La Cita de Juegos ' (Play Date) Episodio #144: 'Experto o Mentiroso ' (Expert or Liar) Episodio #145: 'Reloj de Oro ' ('Gold Watch) Episodio #146: 'Trabajo de Pintura ' ('Paint Job) Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series de Cartoon Network Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión